Equivocación navideña
by ASKNB
Summary: Para el foro yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? La canción es Jingle Bell rock. Es la canción que tomo prestada pero lo único mío es mi México... luego se los presento mientras disfruten...


_**El último fic… bueno va para el reto: "amarga o dulce navidad", para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?**_

 _ **Perssonajes a mencionar:**_

 **Feliciano y Lovino Vargas – Italia del norte y sur**

 **Ludwig –Alemania**

 **Kiku –Japón**

 **Jin Soo –Nyo! Corea del sur**

 **Y mi OC Mexico- José**

 **Antonio –España**

 _ **Sin más qué decir… que comience el fic.**_

* * *

Italia, Venecia.

-Vee~ vamos Lud, hagamos una fiesta, no puede ser tan mala.

-Perdón Feliciano, pero yo dudo mucho eso ¿recuerdas la fiesta pasada?

Feliciano había tomado demás, la mitad de los invitados se habían ido disgustados de la fiesta. Feliciano quería hacer una fiesta tras descubrir algo importante. La fiesta dependía del trío, había llamado a Kiku para que le ayudara a convencer a Ludwig pero…

-Lo siento Feliciano-san, pero me rehúso a ir en contra de Ludwig-san.

Teniendo a sus amigos en contra, sólo pudo llamar a una pareja que tal vez les ayudara a llevar a cabo su plan de diversión.

-Veee~ que bueno que hayan venido los necesitaba… José, Jin.

-Tranquilo compadre, todo estará bien –José era mexicano y especialista en fiestas, Jin era una coreana famosa que era buena en la música; ellos eran pareja en secreto pero creían que nadie sabría de tal secreto. –¿Pa' qué somos buenos?

-Verán, me enteré de algo muy importante –Jin y José intercambiaron miradas, nerviosos. –Mi hermano Lovino se irá pronto.

-¿Se irá? ¿Adónde? –la chica lo vio extrañada.

-No recuerdo mucho, Antonio no dijo mucho, dijo: Vuestro Tomatito recorrerá el mundo, debo ayudarle con Romano con sus cosas.

-Esto no huele nada bien, Antonio nunca ha arreglado algo por alguien…

-Bueno, lo que sí es cierto es que puedo ponerme a cantar.

-Gracias, sabía que no me defraudarían…José ¿te pudo pedir la letra? Yo me encargo de traer todo para la fiesta y cuidado con los muérdagos.

El italiano se fue. La coreana y el latino miraron hacia arriba y se sonrojaron al ver el muérdago. Le dio un beso rápido y siguieron trabajando con la canción.

 _ **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun**_

-Me agrada, la letra… quién diría que eres bueno al escribir, José. Además es cierto ya va a hacer navidad vee~ será una triste navidad cuando mi fratello se vaya por su tomatito por el mundo.

-Aún me sigo preguntando ¿en verdad escuchaste bien? –Feliciano asintió- pos tá güeno, ¿a cuántos valedores quieres invitar?

-A todos- abrió loss brazos sin ver que atrás venia la coreana y le pegó en la nariz – veee~ perdón bella.

-Feliciano si serás bruto, Jin déjame ayudarte –le ayudó a levantarse y le ayudó a detener el sangrado.

El italiano se sentía mal, primero la noticia que entendió de su hermano que se iba, luego golpea a Jin sin querer y ahora sentía como si todo estuviera en su contra.

Los días pasaron, la fiesta se canceló o eso pensaba Feliciano y de pronto llegó el veinticuatro de diciembre… a las diez de la noche.

 _ **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.**_

"¿Esa música?"pensó Feli, tocó a la puerta de la casa de su hermano y todos le recibieron con confeti y globos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esta fiesta? –Lovino se acercó a Feliciano y le jaló la oreja. –Duele fratello, duele mucho.

-¿Cómo es que me voy a ir?

-Pe-Pero Antonio lo dijo…

Ludwig se acercó a los hermanos italianos, tosió para abrirse paso a la multitud.

-Creo entendiste mal, Feli… lo que dijo fue… "Ese Tino no me creo que viaje en un día por todo el mundo", pero por alguna razón codificaste de tal forma que… entendiste eso.

 _ **What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock**_

-Entonces… -abrazó a su hermano y le regresó el abrazó, aunque hacía muecas.-Qué bueno que no te vas fratello…

-Sí, no me iré pero deja de abrazarme… maldición…

-Bueno… entonces empecemos la fiesta… este… ¿y dónde están Jin y José?

 _ **Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock.**_

 _ **What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh**_

El latino y la coreana estaban en un balcón.

-¿Cómo estás del golpe bonita?

-Ya mejor, daze…

-¿No quieres entrar a la fiesta? Hay un buen pachangón.

-No, siento que si veo a Feli le regresaré el favor de mi nariz.

-Es cierto…¿y yo? –le abrazó de la cintura.

-Tú ¿qué podría hacerte?

-No sé… pero arriba hay un muérdago –la coreana rió.

-Está en el gorro, eres un tramposo.

-No, no lo soy, también cuentan estos muérdagos.

-Ajá…-le dio un beso corto-, feliz navidad José.

-Feliz navidad… Jin

 _ **Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock.**_

* * *

 _ **Felices fiestas y se la pasen bien. Ask cambio y fuera…**_


End file.
